The Mask and The Blade: Jasmine
by DTFan
Summary: WDZorro An old friend of Diego's shows up and everything seems to be normal until things start happening. First he is captured and she knows why and then he hears about a plot to capture Zorro that she's involved in. The first in The Mask and Blade series
1. Captured

Captured

January 1, 1822

You could hear it coming for at least a mile on the long, dusty streets of California. Yet another stage coach was arriving with new passengers. And much like any other town, the passengers would be dropped off between the tavern and the cuartel. The two buildings couldn't be more perfectly situated. After you passed the usual customs inspection, you could cross the street and get yourself a room for the night at the tavern. And that is just what the passengers on the newest stage coach did.

The young mother and daughter inside were more than happy to get out of the stuffy, cramped space. The journey had taken them many days and the conditions were definitely not ideal. But they had made due with what they could obtain last minute.

"Mama when is your friend going to get here?" The daughter looked up at her mother's shoulder length black hair as she asked this.

"I'm not quite sure. She should be here soon if she's not already. Lets get a room here at the hotel while we wait to hear from them." The young woman pulled the wooden door open; her skirts moving from the wind. Scanning the room she saw several tables with two chairs each. The place seemed neat and tidy enough, though, she could tell that the man running this place wasn't married. On seeing the front desk, she walked up to the counter where the owner sat leaned back in his chair counting money. "I would like a room for my daughter and I."

Quickly, he got up from his seat, excited about the new customer and the prospects of making money. Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a book and opened it to the page he needed. "I need you to sign your name here." He pointed to a blank line in the book. Once she was done signing her name, he handed her a key and motioned for one of the waitresses to show her to her room.

Angelica's eyes searched the room and she seemed to look at it with some satisfaction. The room was simple. Containing a bed and a cot for her daughter, a dresser, and a night stand with a lamp on top, it was neatly decorated. "Let's go down now and grab our luggage." She said as she motioned for her daughter to follow. Her daughter hadn't seen this for she was busy looking out the window. As Angelica walked out the front door of the tavern, she failed to notice a young man leaning up against the wall. He watched her with an amused look on his face as she clumsily tried to unload her luggage without assistance. That she did not travel often was clear. He decided to offer his help when she, along with the trunk she had tried to lift, fell straight to the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." He held out his hand to help her up. "Those trunks can be hard to get from the ground." He then pulled out a step for the very purpose of getting down the baggage.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she straightened out her hair. She could feel the redness rising in her cheeks. "I could thank you properly if I knew your name."

"Forgive me, I'm Diego De La Vega." He thought it was peculiar that her eyes lit up, as if she knew his name.

"My name is Angelica Gonzales and this is my daughter Emily. So you're Don Diego De La Vega. Gracias señor. Your father is Don Alejandro, is he not?"

"Sí. If I may ask how have you heard of me?" Angelica was surprised he didn't just assume she knew of him because of the fame of his family name. This young caballero's interest in the visitor was quickly growing. Had he met her before? He searched her face but no memory of her came back.

"A mutual friend. You would know her as Carmen Cortez."

"Ah, Carmen. Si, I remember her. I haven't seen her for quite some time. How is she doing?" He smiled at the childhood memory.

"She's doing well. She's married now and has a daughter the same age as mine. We are to meet here at the tavern."

"Married with children? That hardly seems possible. When are you to meet her? I would like to say hello." As he asked the question he and Angelica glanced over to see another stage coach arrive.

"I believe that's her now. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. She always speaks so fondly of you and your father." The threesome quickly made their way to where the coach had stopped. Diego let the others approach first. He was both nervous and excited to see his old friend again after so many years. Emily skipped with excitement at the thought of seeing her friend again. The Sargent, who was standing nearby, saw Diego and the newcomers and immediately walked over. It was his responsibility to find out the name and the purpose of the visit of all new comers. In this way, it was hoped that anyone running from the law could be located more quickly. Before the señora had even risen from her seat Garcia was standing next to the coach.

"Buenas días Don Diego." The fat Sargent greeted his long time friend.

"Buenas días Sargent. Have you come to question the ladies?" Diego already knew the answer to that question. You could always count on Sargent Garcia for consistancy.

"Si. Your pardon señoras but what business do you two have here in Las Ángeles?" Diego, who was on the other side of the coach door, couldn't see the woman in the carriage but when she spoke he knew it was Carmen.

"We are vacationing." She replied. Carmen watched as the Sargent quickly made a note of what she had just said.

"What are your names?" Sargent Garcia asked.

"I'm Angelica Gonzales."

"I'm Carmen Castillo."

"Castillo? Now where have I heard that name before?" Diego thought to himself. A feeling of competition arose in the pit of his stomach but he didn't know why. He also had this sudden urge to fence. "Perhaps it's someone I knew back in Spain." He reasoned. He had gone to the University in Spain and had fenced many people. Unfortunately, he had to come home early by his father's request. Things were not going well politically at home.

"Carmen." Diego called. He was still hidden by the door. The Sargent seeing he would only be an annoyance left without a word, a big smile on his face. Carmen stood and closed the door to see who had just called her.

"Hello señor." The perplexed look on her face almost made Diego laugh out loud.

"Oh come now, you don't recognize your old friend Carmalita?" He knew she would recognize the name. It was the one she always used when they had played games together. Once she had even gone as far as to introduce herself as that when Diego introduced her to a cousin of his.

"Diego De La Vega! Look at you! I know I wasn't exactly grown when I left but I hardly recognize you. I'm sorry I didn't write I just..." She exclaimed happily. He took her outstretched hand and gently pressed his lips to her soft skin as was the customary greeting. They could no longer run and hug each other for they had both grown up since their last meeting.

"Don't trouble yourself in making excuses. I've met Angelica already. Just come over for dinner sometime and we'll call it even." Diego reassured.

"I will." She said quite embarrassed by her appearance. Carmen was the type of woman that preferred to look her best at all times and due to the traveling conditions she didn't.

"We'll arrange things later. My father would want to see you after so long and I can assure you, we both want to hear all the news." Diego continued.

"Gracias Diego."

"I see you two remember each other." Said Angelica. It was her polite way of letting them know she was still there.

"Si." Said Carmen.

"Well it looks like you two have things you need to do. Con permiso." Diego began to excuse himself.

"Wait! Before you go, I would like you to meet my daughter. Her name is Jasmine." Carmen said to stop him. Jasmine stepped out of the carriage.

"She seems to favor you Carmen." He turned to the child and bent down slightly to be more on her level. "And how old are you Jasmine?"

"Eight." Jasmine had a big grin on her face. She liked this tall friend of her mother's already.

"Well you're a very pretty young lady." Jasmine curtsied to say thank you. Diego stood up and turned to Carmen. "Carmen, I am afraid I have taken up too much of your time already." In reality, he had somewhere he needed to be. He had promised his father that he would meet him in the grazing pastures and look over the cattle with him. It was Alejandro's way of trying to push his son into being the type of man he wanted him to be. And it was Diego's way of keeping some form of peace between them. He didn't have to go after all.

"Won't you at least come into the hotel with us and have some refreshments?" Diego paused for a moment to consider it.

"All right, I will do that." Adding to himself "Father will understand if I don't make it." They walked inside and, once they had secured another room for Carmen and paid someone to put the luggage in the room, they all settled down at a table and ordered some refreshments.

Diego, since he had become Zorro, had mastered the art of participating in a conversation while paying complete attention to his surroundings. So when two men walked in and started watching his every move from a distance he noticed. He had never seen the two of them before. What would they want with him?

"How is your father?" Carmen asked Diego.

"He's doing well. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you after all this time. How long has it been?"

"I moved away from here nine years ago next month. You know what I've been up to." She waved her hand toward Jasmine. By this she meant that he knew she had gotten married and was now the dutiful house wife. After all there were only so many things to talk about down that avenue of conversation. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to school in Spain for three years. Last year would have been my fourth but I came home early." He hoped she wouldn't ask him why but of course that was to much to hope for. He really disliked it when people found out this way that he no interest in sword play. They always looked down on him for it. And most verbalized their feelings. At least when someone found out through gossip he could keep some of shred dignity.

"What made you come home early?"

"It wasn't to my liking. How about your daughter? Is she going to attend a ladies school?" Carmen was puzzled by his brief answer and even more so by the fact that he abruptly changed the subject. Diego chided himself for not getting it out on the table. He knew he might not have a better opportunity to tell her that he wasn't who he used to be. When she had lived there he fought for what he believed in and even if you could beat him physically he wasn't afraid to stand up to you if he thought you were being unjust. Of course, that was before his mother died. He wasn't that Diego any more. Oh, he still had to battle the urge to fight for the oppressed, especially under the current comandantes rule, but he fought as Zorro now. Diego did nothing but talk and try to reason with people while Zorro got into the action. Because he couldn't tell her about Zorro she wouldn't approve of his new stance.

"My husband and I are considering it. She is very smart. Our only concern is that it would bore her because it would go to slow and she would end up doing something she shouldn't." Diego half smiled in a knowing way.

"You mean like her mother?"

"Diego!" That was all Carmen could say for she knew he was right. She has come home on numerous occasions with notes for her parents from the school. Diego shot a quick look at Jasmine and saw her trying to hide a smile. "Well, maybe. That was in the past though. Besides I don't remember you being the little attentive student either when your father tried to teach you from books." She lovingly stroked her daughter's hair as the crimson in her cheeks faded.

"I wasn't." He decided to take his opportunity now. "I am now though."

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked. She took an interest in this man because he had been such a big part of Carmen's childhood.

"I've given up fencing and all other forms of violence." He seemed as calm as if he were discussing the weather but inside was a storm and except for the quick glace to the ground you couldn't tell. It was hard for him to be different. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that he couldn't do the right thing any other way.

"You're joking." Carmen couldn't believe it. Not Diego De La Vega! He loved justice to much to stand aside like that.

"I'm not. I've given it up. Only those who knew me before I left for Spain know that side of me and most of them have forgotten." Carmen didn't know how to take this news. Vacationing was not the only reason she was here and she had hoped to get his help for the second reason.

"That's a shame. Here I thought you hadn't changed much but I guess I was wrong." Anger was flaring up in her eyes. Diego, even as a child, had always been dependable. When she

arrived she expected the same of him now. She had depended on the fact that he would fight for justice.

"The only thing that has changed is that I no longer fight."

"Before you only fought for justice. Not recklessly like all the other boys your age that I knew at the time. We have to unpack." Carmen stood up to let the man know he wasn't welcome any longer. Diego could tell that she just needed time to adjust to his words. He knew that laying down the sword really did change him a lot.

"With your permission." He looked her in the eyes and gave a slight nod of his head and then did the same to Angelica. He then winked at the children. Emily tried not to smile while Jasmine looked at him with millions of questions dancing in her eyes.

Once they were out of sight his attention turned to the men he had noticed before. Through the whole conversation he'd had at the table they had stayed out of ear shot with their eyes on him. He didn't know what they were up to or what they wanted but he knew that it had something to do with him. Rather than have a confrontation in the tavern he decided to leave.

Much to his surprise he thought they hadn't followed him. That's why he nearly jumped when the two men grabbed his arms. One held a gun to his side.

"Do you know those two women?"

"A little. Why? And is it necessary to have your hands on me?" Diego said a little aggravated. He was mad at himself for letting them sneak up on him.

"Come with us." He was forced onto a horse and led away from town. Once the three men were out of town his hands were bound and he was blind folded. Meanwhile, Carmen and Angelica were in Carmen's room discussing his decision.

"I can't believe it! He's a De La Vega. All, even his mother, were fighters for what's right and now he's decided it's not safe! Since when did safety matter when you're doing what's right?" Though she wasn't related to them, their sense of justice had worn off on her. It angered her to think that someone, especially Diego, would put that aside for his own safety. Valuing his life over what's right.

"It's his decision and you being mad about it won't change it right now. Why don't we unpack and then we'll try to find out why he changed. Perhaps it's not his sense of justice that's changed. Maybe he sees something that we don't and that's his way of staying out of unnecessary trouble without compromising his need for justice." Angelica had learned as a child not to jump to conclusions. She well knew that there was more to any picture than what initially met the eye.

"Alright, perhaps we'll be invited over soon and we can see then." Carmen let Angelica's words calm her partly because the children were in the room and partly because she knew them to be right.

What she didn't know was that at that very moment Diego was standing in front of a cave. Once the blind fold was removed he realized he'd been there before as Zorro. Some thieves had made this their hide out until he discovered it and turned them in.

"Get off the horse." Barked the man who held the weapon. Wordlessly Diego obeyed. This surprised the two men because all the men of Diego's status they had ever dealt with assumed they were to be killed and pleaded for their life at this point. "I'll take him inside. You get the horses." He said as he put the gun in its holster. Diego saw his chance and took it. Swinging his leg quickly he knocked the man's feet out from under him. He then tried to make a run for it but the partner pulled out a gun and fired a warning shot. The other man got up and jerked him inside the cave. He was thrust into the chair so hard it nearly fell over backwards. Catching himself Diego felt a cold metal object on the ground and quickly tucked it into his sleeve. It was a knife, left behind by the previous occupants.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diego demanded while trying to catch his breath.

"You'll soon find out." He grabbed a rope and began to tie Diego's feet to the chair. The other man guarded the entrance with his gun ready, so escape was futile. The first man finished tying Diego's feet and brought him a paper and pen. "Write a message saying you are being held prisoner and the only way to see you again is if your father sends one million American dollars by tomorrow night. Tell him to ask those girls why I took you." Diego obeyed. Though with his hands bound it prove difficult. The second man took the note.

"Who do I deliver it to?"

"Don Alejandro De La Vega." Diego said. Both men looked surprised. Diego took note and wondered why they had said to ask Carmen and Angelica why he was taken. The messenger rode off while the other man played with a knife in front of Diego. It was one way to intimidate and Diego refused to let it intimidate him. Once the second man was in town he paid someone there to finish the job. That man took off in a flash. He knocked on the door of the ranchero.

"What do you want?" Said one of the servants.

"Give this message to Don Alejandro." With that he left. The servant walked to Don Alejandro.

"This message is for you patron." Don Alejandro read.

Father,

Please, try not to worry but I have been taken prisoner by people I do not know. They have requested that you bring one million American dollars to the hotel and leave it with the manager. Tell the manager to give it to a person who is wearing a purple hat and says when he walks up to the counter "red fox blue horn". Do not tell the manager what is in the bag. You have to have this done by tomorrow night. If you do not they have threatened to kill me. I don't know why, but they have said for you to ask Carmen as to why I have been captured. She is in town staying at the tavern. I ran into her this afternoon before I was taken.

I love you,

Diego De La Vega

In anger Alejandro crumpled the paper. Then he straightened it back out. As his eyes scanned over the paper he realized his son must be frightened. He didn't often say I love you. The messenger had seen enough. He had sent someone else to deliver the message so that he wouldn't be recognized as he was the one who was going to pick up the money. He rode back to the cave.

"He got the note."

"And?" Said the first man whose name was Francisco or "red fox".

"I think he'll send the money." Said Marco a.k.a. "Blue horn".

"Good!" Said the red fox. While in captivity Diego had learned they planned to make for the American states and become rich upon receiving the money. It never ceased to amaze him at how willing people were to talk about themselves. "Looks like it's getting late. I'm going to bed. You stay up for a little while and see that he doesn't escape." Said the red fox, for he was the leader.

"How could he escape? He's tied up so…"

"You heard me!"

"Alright." Diego sighed. He knew he was in for a long night. He had to escape. But how?

* * *

**Jasmine's Diary**

Thursday

January 1, 1822

A tavern in Las Ángeles

I got this journal today. Mom bought it for me after we finished unpacking our things. Mom said that if I write down my feelings I'd feel better. I don't see why she wants me to. I have nothing to feel bad about. Anyway, mom and I are in California right now. My friend, Emily, and her mom are here too. I'm glad she's here so I'm not all alone. We're all here to catch the outlaw Zorro! I'm really excited! I've never helped in anything this big before. I'm usually told that I'm to young and that I would only get in the way. This time daddy said I was the right person to help. Then I asked about Emily and after that her and her mom got involved. We're trying to capture Zorro because daddy says that Zorro is bad. He would know because he's been here to Las Ángeles before. He sent mommy and me to set things up. He knows that Zorro is bad because he's been _rescued_ by him before. Though everything that I hear says that he's a good person. Daddy said that that was just a cover up for Zorro's crimes. He said that Zorro makes people say he is good. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll write more tomorrow.

Oh, wait. I was just thinking about all I did today and I remembered meeting Diego De La Vega. He's one of mommy's friends from when she used to live here. Mom was talking about why she was hesitant to put me into school when he said that she had been the same way that I am. I wanted to ask him all kinds of questions about what she had been like before I was born. If what he said was true that's at least one difference between her then and now. I almost can't believe it but she agreed with him!

Now, I'm going to bed.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

AN: So... What do you think so far?

A special thanks to EmmaWoodHouse88, Sprite 3, and Icy Waters for their reviews.


	2. Enter Zorro

**Enter Zorro**

Thursday

January 1, 1822

Diego waited until his guard fell asleep and _then_ made a break for it. He carefully puled the knife he had found earlier out of his sleeve. It was very dull but better than nothing. Fear of being caught motivated him to move faster. Once the ropes were cut he focused on getting out of the cave noiselessly. Thankfully, it wasn't until he got to the entrance that he made his first mistake. He stepped on a twig that he hadn't seen in the moonlight. This cause Marco to stir. Diego froze. Marco inhaled quickly but, within seconds his breathing evened out, assuring Diego that he was still asleep. Once outside Diego searched in vain for the horses. As there was only a crescent moon out he couldn't make out their hoof prints from the shadows that the dead grass left.

Friday

January 2, 1822

Diego felt the cool morning breeze blowing over him. The embers he had going the night before to keep him warm had died down with the morning. He carefully opened his eyes and listened for any signs of his captors. Knowing they expected him to do what any other person would, which was to get as far away as they could, he stayed close to the cave. This way they would go out looking for him but he would still be there. Silently he peered out from under the bushes and studied the ground for hoof prints. Sure enough there they were. The bandidos had left at some point that morning. How had he managed to sleep through that? "I must have been more tired than I thought." He said quietly to himself. "Must be all those late nights as Zorro."

Unfortunately, there wasn't a spare horse so he had to walk all the way back home. He knew the way, but it would be night again before he made it back. It was still winter so Diego kept moving despite being tired so he wouldn't get to cold. The temperature wasn't below freezing but it was cold enough that if he didn't keep moving he'd get to cold. Finally after hours of walking he stumbled into his home and everyone was there including Carmen and Angelica along with their daughters.

"Diego! Are you all right?" Jasmine asked before anyone. She and Emily had been playing near where he came in.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said reassuring them. "All I need… (he yawned)…is a bath, food, and sleep."

"You go get Diego food. You get him a bath ready. Diego sit down here." His father demanded.

"Did you send the money?" Diego asked as he sat down in the chair his father had pointed to.

"Yes. I didn't expect you back otherwise." Diego was annoyed that his father didn't have more faith in him. But then again, why would he? His faithful servant, Bernardo, was the only one who really knew why he'd become a pacifist.

"Oh, Carmen. While I was there I was told to tell my father to ask you why I had been captured. They didn't enlighten me." A flash of anger crossed Diego's face. Carmen's fingers moved nervously and she briefly looked down.

"I'm sorry Diego. Everything was all prearranged. I was to get you into the tavern and they were to capture you. It was a test to see if you are capable of helping me with something." She added that last part quickly, hoping he would be more curious than angry.

"Help you with what?"

"I'll explain once you've had time to rest. I hope you're not angry with me."

"Explain now." Diego said as he stood up angrily.

"Diego, please." Carmen looked down to hide her shame.

"Diego, do be reasonable my son. You've had a long day. Go now, and get your rest. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain this to you in the morning." What no one else knew was that Alejandro was quite proud of his son for escaping. He didn't want the night to end in bickering.

"What about the money?" Diego asked a bit more calmly. He was angry with her but he didn't see that any good would come of it now that his father sided with her.

"They were to take it if you hadn't escaped and to give it back when they brought you back. When did you escape?"

"Last night. It took me this long to get back because I had to walk." Carmen looked sick to her stomach. "They stole the money didn't they?"

"It would appear that way." His anger was showing again. "I'm going to retire to my room. I need to get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights and last night didn't help. I may know where they went so first thing in the morning I'll set out." Anger flashed in Carmen's eyes and all guilt she felt for what she had done vanished.

"You're not going to do anything about them stealing from your father and the other Dons who contributed?" Carmen said as she too stood up, barely concealing her rage.

"I can't do anything about it right now. If I went after them right now it'd be like a deaf man trying to get somewhere by listening to directions. When I've had time to rest I'll look into it. If they're smart they'll find a new hide out."

"Alright. Good night my son." His father said bitterness dripping from his voice.

"Good night father." Diego summoned Bernardo, his servant, and they went to his room. Carmen's glare didn't escape his notice.

"Bernardo get Tornado ready." The mute servant objected. "Yes I know I haven't had a proper nights rest but since when does that stop me?" After the costume was on he raced off across the fields dressed as Zorro. Once the cave was in sight he dismounted off Tornado and motioned for Tornado to hide in the few shrubs. There, in the cave, he found Francisco counting the money.

He looked around and on finding a rock he threw it in the opposite direction of where he was. As he had suspected Marco was sent out to investigate the sound. Zorro stealthily came up behind him and knocked him unconscious then he turned his attention to Francisco. "I do not think all that money belongs to you." Said Zorro as he smiled. He did not think it would be too difficult to get the money back especially now that there was only one person he had to deal with. Besides, the foolish man had left his gun at least ten feet from him.

"Zorro!" Each man pulled out his sword.

"At your service." They fought throughout the cave, jumping on rocks, dodging blows, and each trying to keep the other from escaping. Francisco scanned the ground and saw a place where the ground went down by three inches. He began walking towards Zorro. Unaware of the danger Zorro foolishly stepped back. When he stepped back for the third time there was no ground where he placed his foot. The three inch difference was enough to cause him to stumble. Francisco took the opportunity and struck.

* * *

AN: Ok, so I know I'm being evil. So any thoughts? I'm guessing you guys can predict how that sword fight ends. Maybe, maybe not.


	3. Narrow Escape

**Narrow Escape**

Friday

January 2, 1822

Diego barely dodged the blow. Because Francisco was close enough to strike, Diego knew he was close enough to strike back, and that's just what he did. He swung his legs around and knocked Francisco down. Zorro jumped up, threw his small knife, and pinned Francisco to the ground. There had been a small fissure in the ground that his knife was now wedged in. He put his trademark "Z" on Francisco's jacket while the man worked to free himself. Before Francisco could get out of his trap, Zorro whistled for his mount and rode off into the night. He came back to his house and, as Zorro, walked into the room where everyone was.

"Señor. Señoras." Carmen inhaled sharply and had a startled look on her face. Diego shot her a look but could tell nothing from her expression.

"El Zorro! What is the meaning of this Señor Zorro?" Alejandro exclaimed.

"I heard that there were some bandits causing trouble." El Zorro brought the money from behind his back and handed it to his father, he then tipped his hat and walked out of the room. Feeling Jasmine touch his cape as he walked by, he turned to the child and winked. She smiled knowingly back at him. After telling Bernardo to put Tornado away he changed his clothes and went straight to bed.

Saturday

January 3, 1822

"Come in." Diego said after his father knocked on the door the next morning.

"Carmen and her friend will be coming over for dinner this evening. I invited them over last night." Alejandro was disappointed once again to find his son reading after breakfast rather than attending to the important matters. Once Diego found that the money had been recovered he went straight back to reading.

"Thank you for telling me father. I'll be ready when they get here." Though he didn't want to, he made it appear as though he went back to reading his book. It was times like these that Diego wished his father knew his secret. Then he would understand why he did not settle down and why he outwardly didn't take an interest in the happenings of the pueblo. Then he wouldn't have to keep up his facade even at home.

Alejandro decided to hold his tongue _this_ time. He didn't want to get into an argument with his son on such a nice day. Especially not after he could have lost Diego forever. Though, he was tempted to reprimand him for not taking immediate action against the bandidos. Diego set the book down as soon as the door was shut and sighed. He didn't have to see the look on his father's face or hear the note of hurt in his voice to know that Alejandro was disappointed in him again. He could feel it in the air around his father. That is what hurt him the most.

While waiting for their guests, both men passed their time doing what they normally did. Diego played his guitar, read, and wrote. Alejandro saw to it that his cattle and land were well taken care of and took inventory of how many he had and how many were to be sold. The day was passed without much interaction between father and son. Neither would admit it, but they both missed the days when Diego would come with his father. He was always so fascinated by how it all was done.

When the guests arrived Alejandro excused himself long enough to get Diego.

"Carmen. It's good to see you." Diego said once he came down the stairs.

"And you Diego."

"And how is everyone tonight?" Diego hospitably asked.

"We're all enjoying our stay here." Angelica said for the group.

"Let's all sit down while suppers being prepared." Alejandro suggested as he led the way into the sitting room.

"Alright." Said Carmen as she seated herself. Once everyone else was situated Carmen spoke. "Diego, I would like to apologize for my behavior to you at the tavern last Thursday. I know it's no excuse but I'd like to explain if you'll let me." She figured she'd get this dreadful conversation over with before it got to be to much later. Besides, she still owed him an explanation.

"There's no need. I've already put it behind me."

"I'm glad. Gracias." Carmen said aloud. "Well, at least now I don't have to exp;ain myself." In reality, Diego was just trying to avoid another conversation where his life choices were the center of the conversation. "May I ask why you've changed so much? It used to be, you couldn't stand by and watch if someone was being unjust." Said Carmen. She wasn't trying to start the disagreement that would ensue but her curiosity got the best of her.

"I found you get into less trouble if you don't look for it." A storm seemed to be brewing in her eyes in response to what he had said.

"I see. I don't consider trying to make things fair to be the same as looking for trouble." Her words were light but her meaning was sharp.

"Carmen, we may never see eye to eye on this. Just let it go and enjoy yourself." Shortly after Diego said this they were all informed that dinner was ready.

The conversation over dinner, to anyone who might have passed by if there had been any one to pass by, seemed light and cheery. In fact, it was exactly what you would expect from people who hadn't seen each other in years. The truth of the matter was that Carmen was becoming more and more aggravated by Diego's choice to pursue literature. The longer she sat with him the more she thought about it and the angrier she became. She just couldn't understand how he could put his own safety over that of other people. A close second, was his ability to steer the conversation. Every time she would try to get him on the subject of swordplay he could maneuver it back to music or books. While Carmen was not one to be controlling she was one to pursue a topic relentlessly if it interested her.

"You'll have to forgive him. My son has forgotten the joy of fighting for what's right." The words stung but Diego gave no outward sign that they did. Carmen had made another comment about how he had given up sword fighting and how he seemed to have given up standing up for what was right. Diego tried to be understanding, but the more she brought it up the more he was looking forward to their guests departure.

"Thank you for dinner Don Alejandro but I feel we must go. It is time for my daughter to be in bed. Gracias for your hospitality."

"You and Angelica are more than welcome to sleep here tonight and for the remainder of your visit if you'd like. The tavern is no place for young women such as yourself." Alejandro stood to either welcome or say goodbye to his guests. Carmen thought about the offer for a moment. Perhaps it would be a good idea to stay. They could keep a lower profile this way and perhaps find out some things about Zorro from their hosts.

"Gracias Don Alejandro. We'd be delighted to." Angelica was surprised that Carmen was straying from the plan.

"I'll send a servant to fetch your things."

"Gracias. In the mean time I would like for Jasmine to go to bed."

"I can have a servant get a room ready. Would the girls like to stay in their own room together?" Both Jasmine's and Emily's eyes lit up at that suggestion. They waited what seemed an eternity for an answer.

"I don't see why not." Angelica stated. Carmen nodded her head in agreement. A servant was quickly fetched and told to prepare rooms for the guests. Soon Jasmine and Emily were nicely settled in a room that they could share without their parents. After saying good night to their girls the two mothers came downstairs and seated themselves to talk and wait for their luggage.

"My husband won many awards from the academy in Spain for fencing. He says that he was second only to one but he never tells me who." Carmen said. It was yet another attempt to get Diego interested in fencing. Diego inwardly laughed at her remark for when he had gone to the university he was the top of his class.

"Not to change the subject but did anyone else hear that?" Diego asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Carmen said and everyone agreed with her.

"Just the same I think I'll check it out." Once upstairs, Diego went straight to the girl's room.

"Jasmine probably got a little to rambunctious sharing a room with Emily." Carmen said while waiting for Diego to come back and tell them it was nothing.

"Or it could have been Emily. You put the two of them together and you never know what you'll get." Both mothers chucked at this thought because it was true.

"Children. It was nice to have the carefree life for a while." Alejandro stated.

"I think that it's God's way of helping us to keep our sanity in this world." Angelica suggested.

"That could be." Alejandro stated. Diego came back downstairs, worry written clearly on his face.

"I think the bandits wanted revenge because they kidnapped the girls. I'll take Bernardo and go look for them."

"How do you know it was them?" Carmen asked skeptically.

"The big R F B H on the wall didn't help." Diego said sarcastically. "What did you hope to accomplish by having them capture me?"

"The purpose of this visit was to see old friends but also to capture a bandit. My husband feels that Las Ángeles cannot be safe with him prowling the streets at night. If you were able to escape I was going to consider asking you for your help with that. It's clear to me now that you wouldn't even if I asked." With that he left the room. Carmen looked at Angelica with a face that was clearly worried. The only thing keeping her even the slightest bit sane was the fact that she had to appear to be brave. She hadn't realized she was making a deal with real outlaws. When she spoke with them they seemed like reasonable people. It was her husband who had picked them out.

"Where is he going?" Angelica asked Don Alejandro.

"I'm guessing the hills. Even he knows that's where bandits make their hideouts. Why don't we all sit back down. I'll have a servant bring us some refreshments."

"Thank you Don Alejandro." Carmen said as she sat down only to get back up two seconds later to pace the room. Her thoughts were now with Diego as she fervently hoped he could rescue her daughter.

Within minutes Diego was on his horse with Bernardo at his side. As he scanned the horizon for any signs of the bandidos his horse stepped anxiously in place. Diego and this mare were like one. Whatever he was feeling could be seen through the horse.

"We'd better check the cave first. I don't think they'll be there but I think it's best to check just the same. The ground is too hard for them to have left any tracks. The sun has been to hot." Bernardo nodded his agreement. With a short click and a shift in position on the saddle the two were galloping across the open ground. California was known for being a land of dry grasses, and as such, the two could see for miles even with the hills. After checking the cave, and confirming that the two men did not flee there, Diego decided to head to the west of the cave towards the mountains. He reasoned that the bandidos would have wanted a new hide out and where better to get one than the mountains. Very few people lived there and there were plenty of caves to hide in. The perfect place for two men on the run to go.

"Look over here." Diego said as he pointed to a broken twig. A few yards away was a piece of Jasmine's nightgown. Diego laughed when he made out the trail that had been created thanks to Jasmine's attempts to escape. "Even at eight she's a real fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if the bandits felt they took on more than they bargained for." Bernardo began pointing to the mountain frantically. In the moonlight Diego could barely make out Jasmine and Emily stranded on a cliff while rocks were falling towards them.

The adrenalin rush was instant for Diego. Within seconds he was up on the cliff with them. He quickly maneuvered them so that they were all three standing flat against the mountain. He'd thrown his jacket over both of their heads and his own body was protecting what it could of theirs. The rocks tumbled and banged into each other as they slid down the face of the mountain. Both Jasmine and Emily could feel the force of the rocks as they went over Diego but neither of the girls were injured. Fortunately for Diego, none of the rocks had overly sharp edges and he made it out without any cuts though he did have a few bruises. After the last rock fell dust remained in the air. Diego looked around to make sure that it was safe for him to step back and then gently raised himself up to standing.

"Are you girls alright?" Diego said as he kneeled down to their level. He coughed as he breathed in the dust from the air. All either one of them could do was nod that they were in fact alright. "Let's get the both of you home. I'll help you down first Emily." Carefully he made his way to the horses and then put her on Bernardo's horse. He then went back up to help Jasmine. All the way his back resisted his efforts to climb back up.

"Are you ok Diego?" asked Jasmine. She had noticed that something was hurting him. She couldn't make up her mind whether it was his back or his legs.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Thank you Diego. You saved our lives." She then wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. Luckily for him, she couldn't reach all the way around. He placed his hands on her head and back and gently stroked her hair. He thought back to when his mother used to do the same for him.

"I miss her." He thought to himself. "Lets get you back to your mother." He said aloud to Jasmine. She nodded that she would like that as she wiped the tears from her face. Once they were back on solid ground she was put on Diego's horse and they rode back to the hacienda. By the time they got back Jasmine's fear had turned into excitement and she couldn't wait to tell everyone what had happened. He helped the girls to the ground and they went in while he gave Bernardo instructions to put the horses away. When he walked in the door Diego was bombarded with questions.

"Don Diego what's all this about a rock slide?" asked Angelica. It wasn't like Emily to come up with such outlandish tales.

"And you saving our girls?" asked Carmen. She was more happy than words can describe that she had her daughter back but that Diego had saved her life was unthinkable.

"We ran into a little trouble." He said casually. He'd already tried to rid himself if the dirt outside.

"That's not the whole story Diego. Tell them all of it." Exclaimed Jasmine.

"Bernardo and I were riding along when we spotted the girls. They were directly in the path of a rock slide so I went up and protected them as best I could. Once it was over we came home. I did what any gentleman would do." At times like this he wished he had a Zorro costume that he could take anywhere.

"That's not how it went at all." Said Jasmine.

"All right so maybe I left out a few unimportant details."

"UNIMPORTANT? Mom you should have seen him. When the rocks were coming down he put Emily and I under him with his jacket over our heads to protect us. Then he put himself in such a way that most of the rocks would hit him instead of us. And I know he got hurt because he wasn't able to move around as well after." A thought came to her after saying this. "I'll be right back I've got to go get something." She came back with her father's knife. "Diego I know you don't like fighting but I want you to have it. Maybe someday it will help you just like you helped me."

"Jasmine that's your father's knife!" Carmen stated indignantly.

"He gave it to me."

"Jasmine why don't you and Emily go to bed. It's late."

"Yes mama." Everyone waited for the girls to leave the room before they began talking.

"Don Diego I would like something to drink could you help me get it?" asked Angelica hoping to distract Carmen from her current topic of conversation.

"Please, call me Diego."

"Gracias Diego."

"I'll be more than happy to get you a drink. What would you like?"

"I would like some tea." Requested Carmen.

"I'll come." Angelica said. Diego held the door open for Angelica as they walked into the kitchen. "I want to thank you Diego for saving my Emily. She means the world to me." Angelica said as Diego fixed the drinks.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad I made it there in time." He said to reassure her. The drinks being done, he placed them on a tray, and held the door once more while Angelica carried them out.

"Gracias." Carmen said when she was handed her drink. She took a sip and then set it down. "Diego you listen up. You're not going to take advantage of my daughter by taking her knife from her." Between the adrenaline rush of finding her daughter was missing and the lateness of the hour Carmen had less control of herself than she'd admitl.

"If you feel that way then take it." He sat it down right in front of her on the table.

"She'll get mad at me."

"Then talk to her about it." There was a pause.

"Why did you go after them?" Carmen asked, once she remembered what he had done for her. "You didn't go after the money."

"Human life is not to be trifled with. I may not fight but I will not sit by and let those girls get hurt because of someone elses actions. Money is temporary. You make it, you spend it, and the cycle repeats itself. But once a life is lost you can't undo it." Alejandro was inwardly proud of his son. Seeing she was going to say nothing in reply Diego continued. "I'm feeling a bit fatigued. I think I'll retire for the evening. Good night." He'd had enough of Carmen's not so subtle hints for one night.

"Good night." Angelica and Carmen said as they went up to Carmen's room.

"Good night, my son." Diego couldn't help but feel good at the genuineness of his father's words. It felt as though Diego had just laid his head on the pillow when he jumped to his feet. A bloodcurdling scream rang through the house.

Jasmine's Diary

Friday

January 2, 1822

A Tavern in Las Ángeles.

Something really amazing happened tonight. Zorro brought back the money that the bandidos stole. I mean, he was in the same room as me and everything. But one thing doesn't make sense. He brought the money back instead of keeping it for himself. If he truly is an outlaw I would have thought he'd have kept the money for himself. Maybe it's all part of a master scheme. You know, show yourself to be good and then bam! You do something bad and no one sees it coming.

I wish we had a better way of testing Diego. He's so nice and those bandits betrayed us. If they were willing to steal the money I'm sure they were willing to hurt him to keep it. He didn't look so good when he came in. I could tell he was tired. I don't know how far away the cave was where they took him but it must have been pretty far from his house. It took him a long time to get back. That's at least several miles.

Oh, I just remembered. Today before we went to the De La Vega hacienda we got to meet several of mommy's friends. One of them gave Emily and I a piece of candy. I still have mine. I'm going to save it for later. Mommy must have been popular as a child. They all seemed to have one story or another about her. It was fun hearing all of the stories.

~Jasmine Castillo

Saturday

January 3, 1822

The De La Vega Hacienda.

Wow, so much happened today. I'll have to sum everything up though because I'm really tired. I'm almost never up this late. The people mommy hired to capture Diego decided that since they couldn't have the money they would get revenge on everyone so they kidnapped me and Emily. I would not wish that on any other child. While I was on the horse with the bad guy I tried to get away. I did actually get off the horse at one point but the horse was faster than me. I got mad when the man grabbed me again. He ripped my favorite night gown in the process! They then forced us down the side of a cliff. I still don't know how they got me to hang onto the rope long enough to be lowered down the side of the cliff. It all happened to fast. Diego showed up just in time because a rock slide was about to hit us thanks to the bandidos. I hate them even though mommy says it's wrong to hate. I would have climbed down before the rocks started falling but Emily was to scared. I wasn't. Well, maybe a little. Alright a lot. It was a pretty far jump to get down. Diego seemed to make it in one bound. He then made us go under him so that most of the force from the rocks hit him. I think he hurt himself in doing that though. I hope he feels better soon. He won't tell me where it hurts, but I'm guessing either his back or his legs. Most likely his back. Then we all went home and I told everyone what happened.

I like Diego. He did everything he could to save us and it worked. I owe my life to him. Sounds like something that you'd read in a book but I can't help but think that. Mom would probably say I'm being melodramatic for thinking that though.

I laughed as I looked at everything I have written. I said I wanted to keep this short but it's not. Though I suppose I can't expect anything less with everything that's happened today.

Oh, another thing I didn't mention. We're now staying at the De La Vega hacienda. Mom said it was fine. I wonder if that will change our plans. Daddy didn't say we couldn't stay anywhere else but he's expecting us at the tavern.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

AN: Any guesses on who it was that screamed? More to come and you'll get to meet Carmen's husband in the next chapter. Does Jasmine sound like an eight year old in her diary entries?


	4. Ramon Castillo

Ramon Castillo

Sunday

January 4, 1822

Quickly Diego made his way into the hallway where he met Jasmine who had done the same. Angelica managed to sleep through it. Alejandro sat straight up in bed. Emily looked for Jasmine, after being roused by her friend getting out of be so quickly.

"Diego I think that was my mom." Cried Jasmine.

"Does she ever scream like that?" He'd heard of medical disorders that caused such behavior.

"No, never." After what had happened to her the night before, Jasmine was terrified.

"Go get Angelica and Emily then meet me in the living room."

"Ok." She ran off while Diego went to check on Carmen. He blew out his candle and slowly walked into the still room. The floorboards creaked under his weight.

"Stop!" Carmen said.

"It's…" Diego heard some one in the room move. The bandit jumped past Diego and took off at a dead run. Diego chased him as he yelled throughout out the house "Stop that thief!" despite the pain in his back. Bernardo opened a door, which made the bandit turn into the living room. Diego used his weight to force the bandit to the ground. They fought but Diego managed to pull off the mask. "What! What are you doing here?" He asked stunned.

"It's not what it looks like."

"What is it then?" At that instant everyone else came into the room as well.

"I was going to surprise you." The man said.

"Like this?"

"Yes."

"What's the big surprise?" Diego said not believing a word of it.

"I was going to have a party for you."

"So you had to sneak into my house?"

"Si."

"Why?"

"That would spoil the surprise." The man said knowing that Diego wouldn't believe him.

"Father please get Bernardo and some paper and a pen." He wrote a note for Sargent Garcia and gave it to Bernardo. He signaled for Bernardo to bring the Sargent there. "Now Ramon tell me the truth of why you are here."

"I'll tell you. I…you have to promise not to laugh." Ramon said never skipping a beat.

"I promise." Diego said slightly amused. He wanted to hear what phony excuse Ramon would give.

"I've always wanted to…meet the outlaw named…Zorro." Ramon played the part of an admiring fan well but Diego wasn't fooled for a second.

"Really, so you had to break into my house?"

"Zorro helps the innocent. I wouldn't be leaving a very good impression but it would be worth it." If Diego didn't know any better he might have fallen for it.

"We need to talk in private." So Diego led Ramon into the other room. "The last time you were here you found out who he was. You didn't forget, of that much I'm certain."

"You're right Zorro." He looked Diego straight in the eyes.

"Why are you really here?" Diego didn't even try to contain the fury he felt at seeing this man again.

"Wouldn't you like to know." They both walked out of the room. Neither man said a word until Sargent Garcia arrived. Everyone else in the room felt as though you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Sargent it's good to see you." Diego said as he greeted the Sargent.

"And you Don Diego. But why did you call for me to come at such an inconvenient hour?" Sargent Garcia looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

"I've asked you to come because Ramon broke into our house. And while you're here why don't I make it up to you by giving you a glass of wine." Every wine connoisseur knew the De La Vega's vineyard was one of the best places to get a good quality wine.

"Gracias Don Diego!" The Sargent gulped down his wine and then left with Ramon who glared at Diego the whole way out the door. Garcia would have loved to stay and chat but he wanted to get back to bed as soon as possible and the trip back and paperwork were standing in the way.

"Diego who was that?" asked Carmen.

"I went to Mill…school with him." He thought it might be best to not let her know he had been to Military school. "Well, that was exciting. Since we're all alright why don't we all go back to bed?" Diego couldn't help but notice the perplexed look on Jasmine's face. He simply thought she was confused about why a man would break into his house and then say he was trying to meet Zorro. On his way to his room Diego heard adult voices coming from the girl's room so he decided to listen.

"Who do you think he could be mama?"

"Everyone's a suspect remember?" Seeing what he assumed to be Angelica's shadow Diego walked in to the other room and got into the secret passage that led to Jasmine's room.

"Is any one there Angelica?" Asked Carmen quietly.

"No. He's gone to his room."

"Good. I've got an idea on how to figure out who he is that I want to share with everyone."

"What is it?" Asked Emily.

"You didn't tell me of this new idea either." Angelica was jokingly hurt that her firend didn't share. The truth was, that while she would have liked to know in advance, she knew Carmen to well to expect that if it was a spur of the moment idea.

"I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, he always comes to 'help' the innocent. So we get together with Ramon and create a problem. We have to make sure he hears about it thought. Otherwise he might not show up to help us. We can count on Ramon to come but this guy may not come out unless he knows about it."

"Mama why aren't you using his name?"

"I don't know. Anyway he'll come and we'll ambush him."

"Ya know I think that'll capture that rascal Zorro." Exclaimed Jasmine. Diego chuckled to himself. He didn't think it would be too hard to get away. "So this is Carmen's mystery bandit." He thought to himself.

"Why is it that we want to capture him anyway?" asked Emily. She understood if he was a bad man but everything she had seen in Las Ángeles pointed to the opposite of this.

"My husband wants to catch him. He says that Zorro is an enemy of the people. That he blackmails them into saying he's a hero." Said Carmen. Diego wondered who her husband was. Later he would wonder why he hadn't seen it then. The addition of some unknown conspirators had Diego a little worried. It was much easier to defeat your enemy when you knew who the enemy was.

"How does dad know and how does he know we need all these people?"

"He's been 'rescued' by Zorro before. Oh and I would suggest that we all keep our eyes on Diego. I don't trust him. He's to quiet." Angelica smiled at her friend's view.

"Some people are just like that." She added.

"True, but I find it hard to believe you can really change so much from who you were as a child and not be dangerous." She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss then left the room as did Angelica.

"Well I trust him." Said Jasmine when her mom left the room. Diego left the passageway and revealed himself to the girls but Emily, whose back was to the door, kept talking.

"Who do you think could be Zorro? I'm glad we're going to catch him whoever he is."

"Really?" Diego said.

"Oops. We weren't supposed to tell." Said an embarrassed Emily. Her cheeks instantly reddening.

"I'll keep your secret." He assured them. "What have your parent's told you?"

"He blackmails the people into saying he's a hero and that he's lived here since childhood." Jasmine blurted. She was trying to get it out before Emily could say anything.

"Jasmine!" exclaimed Emily with a look on her face that let Jasmine know she didn't like what she had just done. "What? He already knows." She said to defend her actions.

"Why that narrows it down to half the people in Las Ángeles. Including Carmen and I. She didn't move away until she was fifteen." Diego said, ignoring there little squabble.

"Have you ever been rescued by Zorro?" asked Jasmine out of curiosity.

"Yes."

"Why did Zorro need to rescue you?" Emily asked.

"It was a trick to catch him. Sargent Garcia got me into the tavern by offering to buy me a drink. I thought he was behaving a little strangely but I didn't think much of it. No sooner did I sit down at the table than I was summoned because someone wanted to talk to me in the other room. There I was knocked unconscious and dressed as Zorro. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the jail being accused of being Zorro. That night Zorro set me free though the blow to the head I took makes my memory of how he did a little fuzzy."

"Did you ever want to learn how to fence?" asked Jasmine curiously.

"As a boy I was a fighter but then I grew up and realized fighting's not always the answer." He loved it when he didn't have to be selective with his words because he was telling the truth.

"Do you think Zorro is doing the right thing?" This time it was Emily asking the question.

"Yes. He fights for the good of the people. The people fight with out thinking. Which is clearly shown in that Zorro has rescued them so many times."

"Have you ever seen Zorro rescue someone besides you?"

"Si."

"How many times?"

"Many times. I can't keep track. But I have a story for you about the time Zorro rescued a prince." Both girls gasped. "It was night and the hotel manager heard some one prowling. He quickly called the Sargent. I went over to see what the fuss was about. The Sargent crept inside while the Chinese man snuck out. He began to run but I grabbed him before he could get away. We took him to Sargent Garcia's office. Where I spoke English, Spanish, French, and German to him. Unfortunately he didn't know any other language but his own. He tried to write a message but we couldn't read it. I took it home and tried to decode it but could not. So, I took it to Padre Felipe who was able to decode half the message. The next day I got it back but it was too late because the boy had already been taken by a ship owner who claimed the boy was a criminal."

"Oh no!"

"So Sargent Garcia went out to look for him. The next thing I know the soldiers brought him back. Sargent Garcia told me it wasn't hard to get the boy back because Zorro had already been there. As the prince left he was told that Sargent Garcia Padre Philip, Bernardo, Zorro, and I had helped him."

"Wow! Zorro really saved him! A prince wouldn't set something like that up. The story is true." Exclaimed Emily.

"I'm going to go to my room now so I'll see you in the morning." Between him being a good conversationalist and the girls asking so many questions he figured it was a good time to stop.

"One more question." Said Jasmine.

"And I have a question for you. You first."

"Do you know who Zorro is?"

"If I did I wouldn't tell you. Anyone knowing who he is causes trouble for him. The less people know about who he is the better. Think about it. Now my question to you. Why so many questions?"

"I don't know. I just want to know the answers." Jasmine stated. Then she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Diego took his chance and crept closer to the open door. "I know what you mean! If more that one person knows who he is then they might cave under pressure and tell some one who doesn't need to know." It took him a second to register what she was talking about.

"Exactly! You're a very smart girl. Now I must go." Diego went down stairs and told Bernardo.

"Yes this could mean trouble. One thing I know about Carmen she never gives up. What I can't figure out is why Ramon hasn't told her who I am. He must be here for another reason. But what? And another thing, I was thinking about previous conversations I've had with Carmen and I'm pretty sure that Ramon is her husband. He has a brother but Ramon was second to me at the University and as you know I was the best fencer there. While his brother was second to him."

Bernardo began pantomiming two people hitting each other.

"Revenge?" Diego guessed. Bernardo nodded. "You could be on to something. He came here…and wants to take all the credit for capturing me. By doing so he can redeem himself and prove to the whole town that he was right. That's exactly why he's here. He doesn't want Carmen to know because then he wouldn't be able to go out with his plan." Diego smiled and then got serious. "He needs everyone else to help him because he knows he cannot do this on his own. As far as Jasmine and Emily are concerned, they must be here to throw me off. Why would I suspect children to be involved in this kind of a plot? This means you and I have to pay extra attention to Ramon and Carmen. As far as Angelica is concerned, I have a feeling she's only doing this because she's a true friend."

* * *

AN: The stories Diego tells are based off of Disney Zorro episodes called Senor China Boy and Zorro By Proxy. Any guesses on Carmen, Angelica, Jasmine, and Emily's motives for wanting to capture Zorro? This isn't something I'm going to write out for everyone. See if you can figure it out for yourself. The children's motives shouldn't be to hard. Oh, and Jasmine's diary will be posted in the next chapter.


	5. Diego the Babysitter

Diego the Babysitter

Sunday

January 4, 1822

By lunchtime the house was in a rush. Carmen was demanding a babysitter, Angelica was getting ready for this evening, and Emily and Jasmine were sneaking around the house for fun. Don Alejandro was away that day trading cattle at a nearby tannery. He was glad to get away from all the women at the house.

"Diego for the last time I need a babysitter. Can you tell me someone who will do it?" Carmen said in frustration.

"And I tell you for the last time I'm the only available person." Diego said, humor in his voice. Why was it that he found a woman's anger funny?

"You're impossible!" she said as she stormed out of the room. Diego watched her leave with a smile and hands crossed in front of him. A few minutes later Carmen returned with the girls.

"Diego would you be so kind as to watch the girls?" She said in a pleasant sounding voice. All traces of her previous anger were gone. "He won't turn me down in front of the girls." She thought. He winked at the kids.

"Well let me check my schedule." He began flipping through a nearby book of poems. "Nope sorry I'm busy for the day." Don Diego said as he smiled at the girls.

"Well…Please Diego?" she smiled back. This time she was truly asking and not being rude.

"All right."

"Yes!" exclaimed Emily and Jasmine in unison. The girls ran out of the room smiling to get ready for a fun filled day with Diego.

"I still think you should be more like your father…but you are more likeable." She said as he smiled. "I'll be back by ten tonight. So could you make sure the girls get ready?" She asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, why so late?"

"Shopping and things. Also spending time with my husband. He recently arrived in Las Ángeles." She said.

"The stores close at ten."

"I've been invited to someone's house along with the girls."

"I see. Well you better get ready." He had no idea who would be inviting over a family at such a late hour, but as stranger things had happened, he didn't think much of it.

"See you later Diego." She walked out of the room as her daughter walked in. Jasmine watched her mother leave and then put her question to Diego.

"Diego will you tell us a story about Zorro when our parents leave?"

"I'll see what I can remember."

"Thank you Diego!" She ran out of the room to go tell Emily. He smiled as she left. She reminded him of himself. He walked to his room and found that Bernardo was waiting for him. He hoped his servant had some news for him. The mute man began acting excitedly.

"What is it?" Diego asked his manservant.

Bernardo moved his hands in an hourglass figure then imitated holding a parasol as Carmen so often did.

"Carmen?"

Bernardo nodded that yes he was talking about her.

"What about her?"

He imitated her riding a horse.

"You found out where Carmen is going?" Diego guessed this based on the fact that she wasn't going riding. Normally, this sign meant that someone was riding a horse.

Bernardo nodded his head vigorously again. He then acted as though he was holding a cup and poured wine into it.

"The tavern?"

Bernardo quickly nodded and then pretended to duel with Diego.

"Ramon?"

The servant shook his head yes.

"Carmen is going to meet Ramon at the tavern."

Bernardo swung his hand like the pendulum of a clock and then held up ten fingers and then three.

"She's meeting him at ten thirty. Tonight?"

The mute servant shook his head yes. The manservant then wiped his hand over his forehead in a gesture that meant "finally".

"This is good. Now, I can hear the plan of Zorro's capture and figure out how to get away. Very good Bernardo. Gracias. I have been told to have the girls ready…yes I'm babysitting. The girls have asked for another Zorro story so I'm going to tell them one." He and Bernardo walked down stairs and met the girls in the living room.

"What one are you going to tell us?" asked Emily. She and Jasmine were comfortably seated on the couch.

"One about Zorro's first appearance." The girls giggle excitedly. "I had just come back from Spain only to find out that Las Ángeles was being governed by a dictator. In fact he's been ruling since I got back."

"He's still ruling?" Asked Jasmine.

"Si. My neighbor Torres was in prison for treason. All he did was write a letter of complaint to the governor." Diego had to keep from laughing at the girls outraged expressions. "The next morning I went to the mission to see if he was there because I had heard he had escaped over night. He _was_ there. He told me of how Zorro had helped him. That night he was told by the lawyer that accused him that he was being let go. Then along came Zorro telling him it was a trap. Zorro put the lawyer in the prison cell and gagged him but just as they started to leave the Comandante came out and started shooting at them. I suspect he knew something was up. Zorro and Torres climbed over the wall and there was Zorro's horse with another one standing beside it. So they jumped on and rode to the mission. While I was there Torres told me Zorro wouldn't have time to continue helping the people because he would be too busy with his own problems. But up to the present that hasn't been the case."

"Diego why are you always in the stories that you tell about Zorro?" He was caught off guard by Jasmine's question.

"Because…I'm telling you what I was doing at the time." He was thankful that he managed to keep his cool after that question. "Smart girl." he thought.

"Oh."

"Girls how would you like to go to town?" Diego figured they would enjoy going to Las Ángeles for themselves rather than their parents. He also wanted to watch Carmen.

"Could we?" Asked Emily with more excitement than Diego had ever seen from her.

"Certainly. Let's go." He led the way to the door while motioning for Bernardo to get the buggy ready. The girls took a few minutes to get themselves ready but once they were they came down the stairs. Diego helped them both into the buggy and after making sure they were situated properly he climbed in himself taking the reins in his gloved hands. The way they were traveling it would be about twenty minutes before they would arrive. As the buggy traveled on, all found their eyes drawn to the passing scenery. The morning glories hadn't closed up yet. Jasmine smiled and laughed when she saw a squirrel chatter at them from a nearby tree. Both girls stopped looking at the landscape when the city came into view.

"I wonder if we'll see our parents while we're here." Jasmine looked at Diego as she said this.

"It's possible." He pulled the reins in to let the animals know it was time to stop. He stepped off and tied the reins to a near by post put in place for that purpose. "While we're here do you two want to look around the cuartel?"

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"It's a place where the army and the Comandante live." He said simply.

"Sure. Let's go!" Jasmine said as she led the way. Diego told the man at the gate they were there to speak with Sargent Garcia and they were let in.

"Welcome Don Diego. And who might your young friends be?" Garcia asked on seeing his friend.

"This is Jasmine Castillo and Emily Gonzales. They would like a tour if that's all right."

"All right come with me." First he took them into the office of the Comandante. Diego caught Jasmine before she intentionally messed up the papers on his desk. He had to laugh at her childish sense of justice. The Sargent then showed them where the soldiers slept, and last he showed them the jail cells. The tour was coming to an end when the group noticed someone missing.

"Where's Diego?" asked Emily.

"Well…he was here a minute ago." Said the Sargent. He began looking around.

"Over here." He said. "I was just inspecting the jail cells." In reality he had just snuck away long enough to hear Ramon and Carmen's plan. He'd seen them go into the Tavern together and was very glad he followed them.

"Diego you don't need to worry about prisoners escaping. I make sure the cells are locked up tight."

"Very reassuring Sargent." He said sarcastically while patting him on the back. Jasmine giggled because she had noticed the note of sarcasm.

"Which cell were you locked up in?" Jasmine asked.

"This one." Diego said pointing to the one closest to the Comandantes office. Jasmine walked over to investigate.

"Diego can we go look in the stores?" Emily asked. He thought for a moment.

"Alright. Jasmine, come. We're going to look at a few of the stands. Thank you Sargent." So they went to several stands. Diego bought them each a necklace. They continued shopping until it was time to go so that they could be ready in time for their mothers to pick them up. "For as much fun as we're having it's time to go home" Diego told them before they could run off to another stand.

"Thank you for the necklaces." Jasmine said as she hugged him. A look of shock came across Diego's face. Then realizing it was okay he hugged her back. After all, he had hugged her when he'd helped her from the avalanche. On the way home the girls talked amongst themselves about there day.

"Well it's about time you two get ready to go to dinner." Diego said once they were inside the house. The girls raced off and were ready when their mothers arrived for them.

"Thank you Diego for watching the girls." Angelica said while Carmen ushered the girls outside.

"It was most refreshing for me and I think the girls found it fun."

"Good night Diego."

"Good night." After they left Diego got to work.

"Bernardo go get Tornado ready and my clothes." They separated and in fifteen minutes he was ready to go. He took off and made it to Las Ángeles before Carmen. The group who wanted to capture Zorro went over the plan before putting it in action. Diego quickly changed and went inside to stop the "robbery" but quickly realized they must have been speaking in code because they weren't in the positions they said. Out of nowhere Ramon appeared. He slowly walked toward Zorro but his sword stayed in it's place at his side. Zorro slowly backed up as well but as he walked past a table he looked down to see small hands wrapping a rope around his boots. He tried to get out but fell and instantly Carmen, and Angelica held his arms to the ground while Ramon took his sword. Zorro was strong enough that the two women weren't enough to hold his arms so Ramon stuck the sword to his chest while they secured his feet.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you Zorro." Carmen and Angelica finished tying his feet. "Now, use your arms and lift yourself into this chair." Ramon motioned to the chair that Carmen put behind Zorro. Diego knowing that alone Ramon would kill him decided not to push his luck even though the children were here. "Angelica I would like it if you would tie his hands behind his back now." She did so. Ramon smiled when Zorro winced during the process. "Now it's my turn." Ramon took some rope and wrapped across his chest and legs. All of it was tight.

* * *

AN: Suspenseful enough?


	6. Jail

**Jail**

Sunday

January 4, 1822

"Jasmine you stay here with Zorro. Hold this sword to him and keep him from escaping." Ordered Carmen. Jasmine obeyed but as soon as they left she couldn't keep herself from her fear.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel so guilty. I feel like I'm helping to capture the people's hero."

"Your feelings are right. I came here to stop the grown ups from robbing the tavern." Jasmine looked to the ground. She had never questioned her dad's idea. She figured to look good you had to act the part. Up until this point she viewed everything Zorro had done as an act. Now that he was trapped in front of her his goodness seemed more real than ever before. "You can help me if you want."

"How?"

"By taking off these ropes."

"How? It's too tight for me to untie and if I used the sword I might hurt you."

"That's all right. We don't have enough time anyway. They're coming back. Pick up the sword and be brave. You'll know how to help me when the time comes. If it will make you feel better I'll take you with me when I leave."

"And Emily?"

"Yes."

"Please do."

"I will. I need your help when the time comes."

"Ok." She said but you could see she was scared.

"Don't be afraid." Then the sound of the creaking door could be heard. Footsteps followed.

"Zorro." Ramon said.

"Ramon." He replied. Ramon pulled out his sword. When out of no where Jasmine dropped Zorro's sword and came running to his aid. She ran up and threw her arms around him as she sat on his lap.

"Jasmine stand back." Ramon ordered her.

"No! I won't let you do anything to him. He's a good person." She said louder than she would have liked.

"My own daughter! You disappoint me. I thought I raised you better than that. Stand over here." Ramon said with a severe tone of voice. Jasmine didn't budge.

"Jasmine, honey. Come stand next to mommy and we'll talk about this later ok?" Jasmine still didn't move.

"If you taught her to do what's right she's doing it." Zorro said. His placid manner angered Ramon.

"Jasmine get out of the way so I can teach this masked man a lesson."

"Ramon if you wish to get revenge on me at least have the decency to leave her out of it."

"Ah, but you forget. You are not her father. You've never even had children. So leave her parenting to me!"

"Finally!" Came a voice from behind the masked man. "The infamous outlaw has been captured." Zorro felt every muscle in his body tense. "What's this?" Monastario gestured towards Jasmine.

"It's nothing comandante." Carmen tried. No one noticed, but she saw where this was going.

"Were you trying to help this fox?" He directed his question to the girls.

"I am." Jasmine said bravely. Though you couldn't see it Zorro felt her tremble and her grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Then I hear by arrest you until this man hangs."

"Comandante Monastario." Ramon laid on the charm. "She doesn't know what she's doing. The mind of a child can sometimes be mistaken." He laughed slightly to lighten the situation. "Would you believe it? She thinks you and I are the enemy. Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?" Ramon tried.

"You should keep a better eye on her then."

"Let them go!" Emily pleaded.

"Oh, a rebel in the making. You shall come with me too." He grabbed both girls by their arms and walked them out while his men took Zorro. Carmen grabbed Ramon's arm in worry. They could only watch as their only daughter was led away. Angelica buried hr face in her hands.

The three of them were put into the same cell. "Comandante there is only one bed in this cell and three of us." Diego was beginning to tire of acting more calm than he felt, but he had to keep it up a little longer. Now that the comandante had the upper hand he could show no weakness.

"You'll have to make due." Monastario then walked off. Diego let a low growl escape under his breath.

"Zorro?" Jasmine said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Tears began streaming down her face. It had been a long day and the stress of everything had caught up with her.

"Hey easy. I forgive you." Diego gently took her by the hand and brought her to him for a hug.

Not forgiving herself, she resisted him. "But it's all my fault. If the comandante hangs you it'll be my fault." Her sobs grew louder.

"Jasmine look at me." She did. "You were doing what you thought was right. That's all I do as well. Don't worry about it. I haven't hung yet. And if I" He hesitated here. "do hang just remember that your parents were determined to do this. They may have caught me even if you hadn't tripped me." He hugged her her this time.. "Now do me a favor and go to sleep. If we're going to escape I need you to be able to act quickly." Her eyes lit up at the word escape.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet but I hope to soon. Good night." He scooped her up and laid her down on the bed. Emily joined her. To show Emily he hadn't forgotten her he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll figure something out." He sat down and watched in amazement as Jasmine pulled out her diary and wrote before she went to sleep. Once she was asleep he looked for a way out. Ten guards were posted out of earshot but within firing range. They had been ordered not to interact with the prisoners. Seeing no way out tonight Diego hoped that tomorrow would prove better.

* * *

**Jasmine's Diary**

Sunday

January 4, 1822

The De La Vega Hacienda.

It's still dark out. I'm writing this by candle light. Daddy broke into the De La Vega house today. Both he and mommy acted like they had never met before in front of Diego. I wonder why. I wanted to say something but I thought I might get in trouble so I didn't. I don't get why I'd get in trouble but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Because daddy broke into Diego's house the Sargent put him in jail. At least I assume that's where he was taken. Now what are we going to do? This trip is definitely not going according to the plan. We were supposed to meet daddy today at the Inn.

I'm getting sleepy. I'll just have to see how the rest of today goes.

Later

Prison.

I have so many emotions running through my head. We caught Zorro today! You would think I would be happy about it but I'm not. He's going to hang and I'm partly to blame. He said not to worry about it, but, how can I not? If he does hang I would always feel guilty. I'm beginning to realize that he was the people's only hope. I think that because of how the comandante treated Emily and I. If he can treat us that way think of what he can do to the adults. I don't understand why grownups are meaner to one one other but they are. I found that out when my mom and Rosa's mom got into a fight because of us. I helped cause that and now I've helped take away Zorro. And Zorro was there to protect the people. He hopes to be able to escape. I hope we can too. Right now Emily and I are in jail with him. Me for trying to help him and Emily for telling the comandante to let us go. This is what I mean when I talk about how bad the comandante is treating us. Right now Emily and I are on the bed. I'm not sure where Zorro is going to sleep. The only places left are the chair and the floor. Plus there is no way to protect yourself from the rain. No, it doesn't rain a lot, but what if you're the poor person in here when it does? And I have to write all of this by moonlight. I'm glad it's a full moon. I just can't imagine being forced to live like this because the comandante says you've done wrong. It's just not fair!

I just looked at him and he seems far away from here. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to think about my death either. I hated to even write that sentence. It seems like he's worried. He gave me a hug earlier to make me feel better but he seemed really worried. I know that him acting all calm is an act. I could see it in his eyes. He's scared. I've seen that look before only then I saw it in the eyes of a caged wild fox. They were going to release it for fox hunting. It's something the English do. I think that look is the deepest fear anyone or animal can feel. I hated the way it made me feel when I looked into the fox's eyes. That's why I let it go. Yes, everyone was mad at me but the fox lived. I wish I could do the same for Zorro now. But I'm as helpless as he is. Oh, how I wish I could do something!

Why did I have to trip him? He probably wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. I wish I had listened to Diego. He said Zorro was good all along. Zorro is good. He came to stop what he thought was a robbery. I wish somebody had thought to question that. What does my dad have against Zorro anyway? I'll have to ask Zorro tomorrow. I wonder if Diego will be able to help. I'm sure he'll come tomorrow once he finds out I'm here.

Mom was right. Writing does help. Now that I've calmed down a little more I find this kind of cool. Zorro wasn't mad at me for what I did. I'm glad about that. How could I ever make this up to him if he was? I don't think I ever could. My guess is this is the most I'll ever see of him so I'd better make the best of it. I want to make him feel better without getting in the way.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

AN: Did any of you see this coming? This was my biggest complaint about the series. They never put Zorro in extremely sticky situations. Diego would get into them. Much like the one he was in during the episode titled Ambush. In that one someone he was trying to help had him chained up so that he couldn't interfere in his plans. I had to look up the name of that episode. But all through the series Zorro himself was never put into a sticky situation. The biggest question anytime Diego was in trouble was would he be able to ride as Zorro and you always knew the answer was going to be yes. The fun part was watching how he did it.


	7. Public Opinion

**Public Opinion**

Monday

January 5, 1822

The ground had been cold and hard but other than that Zorro had slept well. Thanks to his late night escapades the cold didn't bother him much and while he was asleep he didn't notice how uncomfortable the ground was. When he awoke, on the other hand, he felt sore and achy. His back hadn't fully healed from the rock slide so it especially bothered him. He glanced over towards the girls and found them to be still sound asleep. Emily seemed to be sleeping peacefully while Jasmine, on the other hand, seemed as though something was wrong. Diego instinctively stroked her hair like his mother used to do when ever he wasn't sleeping well. His mother, now there's a woman he missed.

He had been only eight years old when she died. She was the glue that held the family together. Sure, he and his father got along fine after her death but she understood him the best. He knew, that unlike his father, she'd understand him now. The issues he had with his father had really started when he came back from Spain. Because his father didn't know about Zorro he viewed his son as a coward. He couldn't explain his son.. Both sides of the family were fighters for justice, and determined in what ever they did. Diego was none of those things. Deep in his heart Diego knew that his mother would be puzzled by his current stand but she would be supportive and she'd make his father act supportive.

Emily stirring brought him back from these thoughts. She stretched her arms and legs before sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes. She then looked over to Jasmine and saw that her friend wasn't awake.

"She's worried about you." Emily said while her eyes were fixed on her friend. "I know because she usually wakes me up when we're together. What you told her last night, that made her feel better."

"I'm glad." Emily looked over at him.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"You two will be returned to your parents."

"And you?"

"Only time will tell."

"If the judge is fair than you'll be let go, right?" Her eyes were so filled with hope he didn't dare break it.

"IF the he is fair, then yes." She took in and thought about his words. While she was thinking he added "You know, that was very brave of you to stick up for us the way you did." She gave him a little childish smile.

"Thanks."

"I've seen braver MEN back down from Monastario."

Her smile grew even bigger. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Gracias." She stared at him for a few moments.

"What?" Zorro asked when her staring began to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Diego told us stories about you."

"Oh." He said aloud. "My she changes thoughts quickly." He thought to himself.

"He told us about the time you saved a prince."

"Did he now? That was quite an adventure."

"It sounded like it."

"You know what?" He leaned towards her ever so slightly as if what he was about to say was a secret.

"What?"

"This is my most exciting adventure yet." She laughed from excitement at that until she thought about the situation she was in.

"It's alright. Enjoy yourself. It helps me, makes me feel better." There conversation was interrupted by a peon who came to see if it really was Zorro.

"Is it really you?" Zorro merely nodded. "Great! Now I'm on display." Diego thought bitterly.

"You'll forgive me Señor. I don't mean to be disrespectful or ungrateful but the comandante has tricked us before and if you are Zorro you'll know who I am."

"I understand completely. You're Juan Domingo. You've worked for Don Torres for the past five years as one of the stable hands." Juan looked saddened.

"It is you. I was hoping this was just another plot." An idea came to Diego. If he could just...

"Send for Don Alejandro De La Vega. Tell him that I request the honor of his visit but add that the comandante won't be expecting him. Oh, and Juan. You know that I am Zorro but please don't make anyone else think it's me in here. Make them think I'm one of the comandantes lancers dressed as Zorro."

"For you Zorro, anything."

By the time Don Alejandro arrived there was a fairly long line to see Zorro. Everyone had something to say to him. People he had rescued wanted to thank him while enemies of his wanted to gloat. Emily and Jasmine watched all of this with awe. They were fascinated by it all, though they were both outraged at the people who were enemies of his. Diego, on the other hand, wanted to be left alone. Even Jasmine and Emily were to much company right now.

"So, the comandante finally caught you." A robust man by the name of Antonio said.

"Antonio, leave the poor man alone." His wife, Isabella, chided him.

"This could be another of one of the comandantes tricks." Zorro said. The way he said it so calmly made them wonder if it was true. Could a man about to be put to death be so calm? This idea made them start to doubt that he was Zorro. "If you'll excuse me I have others waiting in line to speak to me as well." He added once he realized he'd rendered them speechless.

"Before we go, I just wanted to let you know that I am still thankful for last year when you saved our daughter from those bandits." Zorro acknowledged her words with a tip of his hat. He could hear them bickering about whether or not Zorro was only interfering as the couple walked away. Antonio claiming that he had everything under control while his wife defended Zorro. Diego found some humor in the man's claims. Next in line was Alejandro, he glanced over at the couple before approaching the bars.

"Don Alejandro, I'm glad you've come."

The old man seemed angered. "I would have brought my son but, I found out from his servant" Ho motioned towards Bernardo. "that he left town late last night to avoid all of this." Zorro glanced at Bernardo and in a split second said thank you with his eyes.

"That's alright. He couldn't be of much service to me anyway. Right now there is some confusion about who I really am. I am Zorro but if you could make the people claim I'm not that would be of great assistance."

"The people wouldn't stand for an innocent man dying. Those that believe you to be Zorro but want you to live will fight harder for your freedom because they don't want to lose you."

"Exactly!" Alejandro had to take a closer look at Zorro. He could have sworn that his son made that same facial expression and hand gesture when saying that.

"Why me?" The older man asked in the hopes of comparing Zorro to his son more.

"You are influential among the people and you are one of the few dons on my side."

"I see." A suspicion was beginning to form in Alejandro's mind. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Gracias."

"Is the comandante offering bail?"

"No."

"That figures. Well, good luck to you." Alejandro tipped his hat and walked away. Diego failed to notice the mixed look of recognition, admiration, and fear in his father's eyes as he walked towards the gate. Once Alejandro was finished speaking with Zorro Monastario begrudgingly ordered that the prisoners be allowed lunch. Though none of them had been brought breakfast. Zorro would have said something but he was to busy with visitors.

"It just doesn't make sense." Jasmine complained once the crowds had been dispersed.

"What doesn't?" Zorro asked her.

"Why won't Diego come see us? He must know we're here. Instead he got out of town. I was hoping he'd come with our parents when they come this evening."

"I'm sure he'd come if he could."

"I thought so but I'm not sure now." Diego's stomach dropped. It hurt him to hear her speak of him as all the others did. Especially after he let himself like her more than he liked the average child.

"You like him a lot don't you."

"Yeah."

"Well, if my plan works we'll be out of here soon and you can talk to him then." Jasmine nodded in response though she didn't look convinced. All to quickly, as far as Diego was concerned, people were allowed to come see him again. More visitors came and went and to his delight, less and less of them claimed that they believed he was Zorro. Though for some he could tell they were just saying that.

"So, has the comandante unmasked you yet?" Ramon said as he walked up.

"Surprisingly no." Diego thought, "Not him!"

"That's a shame."

"Daddy!" Jasmine piped up.

"Jas!" He kneeled down to be on her level, glancing at Zorro before he reached in and took his daughter's hands. Though he should have known better at that moment he would not have put it past Zorro to try and at least hurt him.

"Daddy, I want out." She said as she glanced over to her friend who was greeting her mother.

"And I want you out of here but the comandante will not listen." Ramon gently moved a strand of hair that was in her face. He glanced behind her and saw that there was only one bed in the cell. Outraged at the thought that _his _daughter had to sleep on the floor he quickly stood up and stared daggers at Zorro. "Why is there only one bed in this cell?"

"The comandante would not allow any others to be brought in here."

"And you made my girl sleep on the floor. How dare you! Making a little girl sleep on the ground is outrageous. She could have caught her death and you don't even care. Some hero of the people, putting yourself first like that." Ramon looked with satisfaction at Diego's outraged expression. Though he thought Diego was angered that he had been caught in the act. Diego knew better than to defend himself. If he denied the claim then Ramon would simply say he was lying.

"Ramon, send the comandante to me." Diego said before Jasmine could come to his defense. He wanted Ramon to know the truth of the sleeping arrangements but now was not the time.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well you want your daughter out of here don't you?" Though he was angered at Zorro's tone he went to fetch the comandante.

"What are you thinking?" Carmen asked as she reached through the bars to her daughter.

"You'll see." Zorro glanced around and saw that Monastario was stepping out.

"What is it?" Anyone could see that he was enjoying this. Now he had the power to deny or grant Zorro what ever he may ask for.

"Comandante, I will not bore you with the facts. You are already aware of them. I just want to point out that the people already think that I am just another pawn in your plot to capture the real Zorro. If you drag two young girls down with me it may lead the people to out right revolt. Let them go, for your own sake." Diego had the pleasure of seeing Monastario feel trapped. What he had just told Monastario was right and the comandante hated it.

"How very noble of you señor Zorro." He motioned for two guards. "You open the cell and you shoot Zorro if he attempts to escape." Once the door was opened only Jasmine hesitated before leaving. She looked back at him and gave him a hug before joining her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Jasmine called as her and her parents hugged.

"Mommy!" Emily called to her mother.

"Oh, my darling!" Angelica stroked her daughter's hair as tears came to her eyes.

After Jasmine hugged her parents she turned toward the man in black. She kept a steady gaze as she walked towards him. Only when she felt the cold metal of the bars did she glance down. "Gracias, el Zorro." She looked straight into his eyes.

"De nada." Three words. That's all she said but it made him feel strong again. "Thank _you_. You're a brave young lady." She gave him a wide smile at his words.

"Zorro, why is it that my father wants this?" Diego glanced at Ricardo who looked as if he would murder Diego if Diego made him out to be the bad guy when answering her question.

"I embarrassed him the last time he was here. He was able to figure out who I am. But instead of proving to everyone he was right, he became the laughing stalk of Las Ángeles. People thought he was crazy."

"But that doesn't mean he has to do all this." Diego sent Ramon a look of "Dig yourself out of that hole."

"I was angry and upset." Ramon answered.

"Daddy, you have to help him!" She pleaded with her father. He knelt down on her level.

"Jasmine. Darling, I..."

"Ramon wait. Jasmine I would like to speak with your father alone for a moment." She gave him a look of annoyance but complied with his wishes. Once everyone was out of earshot he began. "You were about to break her heart. Hear me out. If you help to convince people that I am not Zorro then you'll be her hero. You'll still have a chance to try and show the world who I am but you'll have to be willing to let this one go."

"What's in it for you?"

"I walk away with my life." Diego couldn't help but wonder if Ramon could've asked a more stupid question.

"Alright. You win this round." The subdued triumphant look in Diego's eyes angered Ramon. For a moment he considered going back on what he said, that is, until he heard his daughter ask if she could come back. He watched as Zorro nodded that she could. He turned and watched as she came bounding up to him. By the time she reached him all traces of anger that she could detect were gone.

"Will you help him?" Her pleading brown eyes looked up at him.

"I'll do what I can." He felt a joy that only a father can when he watched her eyes light up and she hugged him. In that moment he knew he had made the right decision.

* * *

**Jasmine's Dairy**

January 5, 1822

The Tavern.

Wow, today has been a long day. I woke up in jail. For a second I didn't know why I was there but, then, I saw Zorro and everything flooded back to me. He was standing up and stretching while he was talking to someone outside of the jail cell. I noticed some dry grass on his cape so I'm guessing that he slept on the ground. I wonder if my daddy would do that for someone. I think he would do it for mama. He brings her flowers and buys her nice dresses and jewelry even though they've been married for a long time.

Anyway back to today. Shortly after I woke up we had lunch. Boy did I sleep for a while. I didn't really like lunch. I thought about not eating it but I did. After, that the line of people that came to see Zorro came back. There were lots of people. Some people wanted to thank him, while others wanted to make fun of him. I watched him and I could tell he didn't like having to talk to all those people. I only know that because I could see the look on his face when he thought no one was watching. To watch him interact with the people you could never tell. That brings me to my most exciting news.

Daddy promised to help Zorro escape! I don't know why he's changed his mind but he has. So now we're trying to make people think he isn't Zorro. If we can get people to think that he isn't Zorro then when the comandante wants to hang him the people won't listen. They won't let it happen. I hope it works.

Mom just told me to go to bed so I'll have to write more about what's going on later. Since mom wanted to be with Dad we're back at the Tavern. Emily and her mom came too.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

Teusday

January 6, 1822

The Tavern.

I can't get Diego or Zorro out of my head. I'm worried about Zorro and mad at Diego. My thoughts keep flipping around between the two.

How could Diego just leave like that? He had to have known Emily and I were in jail! I can't believe he would do that and yet he's gone. I was hoping it was all a misunderstanding but it wasn't. I wanted him to help us free Zorro. Zorro is trapped and Diego decides to leave town. I guess I'll have to think of something on my own now. I wanted to go visit Zorro today but the line was to long. I wanted to make him feel better. I like it when I can do that. It makes me feel good to make other people happy. Especially when they need it most and I'd say Zorro needs some cheering up pretty bad. Oh, why couldn't Diego be here. He could really help us get Zorro out of there. People seem to like him and I"m sure they'd listen to him. From what I can tell the only thing that people have against him is that he doesn't fight. But what does that matter if he was trying to convince people that the man in jail isn't Zorro? That has nothing to do with swordplay. I'm sure we'd have quite a few more people convinced if he were here. I know we would.

I don't think I like Diego anymore. He's selfish.

~Jasmine Castillo

Wenesday

* * *

January 7, 1822

The Tavern.

Now I feel horrible for the things I said about Diego yesterday. He's missing! I didn't say this yesterday but Don Alejandro sent his fastest horsemen to Monterrey and San Francisco looking for him. He wasn't anywhere in either city. I'm worried about him. Oh, I hate all this stress. Mom gave this to me just in time. I do feel better after writing in it but the stress never fully goes away. I really hope Diego is ok.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

AN: So, I'm pretty sure you can tell where this will go from here. I'll try to add in some surprises but I can't make any promises. Personally, I'm getting excited for this to be so close to the end.


	8. The Tables Turn

**The Tables Turn**

Thursday

January 8, 1822

Zorro spent a long two more nights in the cell. Monastario wasn't done gloating. He wanted the hanging of Zorro to be a big celebration with feasting and dancing. So he postponed it for two days. But that made today the day. Already, the whole pueblo had been informed that Zorro was to hang at three o'clock that afternoon. He imagined it would be the talk of the town for generations to come. He could see grandparents telling their grandchildren of his accomplishment. Perhaps he would even get a promotion and be moved to an even bigger and better pueblo.

"Now Sargent I want everything to be perfect. Go. See to it." The Comandante had just given explicit orders on how he wanted everything done and arranged. This was to be a happy day in Las Ángeles. Any who were one the side of the Bandit he hoped to win over with free wine at the Tavern after the hanging. Any who wouldn't be swayed with wine could hang next to the bandit.

"Si, mi capitán." The corpulent Sargent couldn't help but to show some of his disappointment.

"What is the matter Sargent? You should be rejoicing." Normally the comandante would've ignored this but he expected everyone else to be in good spirits as well on this momentous occasion.

"Nothing, comandante."

"Go and feed the prisoner. I want Zorro to be in all his glory when he is hung." Sargent Garcia begrudgingly followed his orders. As he brought the tray to the man in black he didn't even notice the things that would have made it a pleasant day for him usually. The sun was bright and warm and if you paused and listened you could hear birds chirping in the background. He noticed none of this as his focus was on one thing. Would Zorro escape? He would've liked very much to believe that Zorro would. But as he watched Zorro in the cell he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He knew, better than anyone except Zorro himself, how the comandante had longed for this day. He saw how often Monastario looked at his prisoner through the window in his office and he saw too how Zorro, now caged, behaved. All of his usual charisma was gone. And even though he wasn't very good at reading people, even Garcia could tell Zorro was forcing himself to appear in better spirits. Sargent Garcia had once faced death by a firing squad so he could imagine how Zorro must be feeling. Zorro had saved him that day. Could he save Zorro?

"You've already given me food this morning." Zorro said when he realized the tray that Garcia carried was for him.

"It's the comandantes orders." Garcia said apologetically.

"He wants me to be fit when I am hung." A hint of anger was present in his voice.

"Si." Diego could tell Garcia was unhappy about the whole thing.

"Well take it back to the kitchen. I won't eat it."

"Have you thought of a way to escape?"

"You shall see Sargent. You shall see." Realizing he wasn't going to get more of an answer than this, Garcia set the tray down and went on to his other tasks.

Diego let his thoughts over take him as he watched the Sargent disappear into one of the buildings. He gladly would have switched places with Sargent Garcia at this point but he tried not to think about that. Instead, he focused on what he would do when he got out. He wanted to race off on Tornado. First, he'd have to borrow another horse because Tornado would have gone home by now. But to feel the wind on his face and to move as one with Tornado again would feel wonderful. It brought a slight smile to his face just thinking about it. Then he would go home and, after rubbing Tornado down, he would enjoy something simple. Maybe have a drink on the veranda. Then he'd try to get Jasmine to forgive him for running out of town. Jasmine being around made him more aware of why he couldn't marry as Zorro but it also brought out the father in him. His parental instincts needed her to forgive him.

"Zorro?" Came a child's voice.

"Jasmine? Where have you been?"

"I wanted to come and visit but the lines are too long."

"Well, I'm happy to see you. Where's Emily?" She smiled.

"She's going to fill me in on all I missed while I'm here. When you get out could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Find Diego. Don Alejandro sent his fastest horsemen to Monterrey and to San Francisco thinking Diego went there." The worry she felt began to show. "He wasn't anywhere in those cities. I was so mad at him, but now..." It was times like this that made Diego wish he and Zorro really were two different people.

"Diego's a grown man. I'm sure he's fine." Seeing her so worried reminded him of everything he had to lose. Unwittingly, Diego had become accustomed to his situation. It was more normal today than it had been before and that scared him when he realized it. Now, if the comandante wanted to hang him, he'd have to fight for it. "I'll check in on him though. Monestario plans on having the hanging at three o'clock today, after he's recorded having had a military trial that will never take place. Make sure your parents are there to start a riot if one doesn't start. I'd like it best if that rope is never around my neck."

"I'll tell them. Gracias Zorro." He tipped his hat to her as she ran off to tell her parents. After that conversation the rest of the afternoon raced by for Diego. With each passing minute Diego grew more anxious for the next few hours to pass. They would determine his future. Even if it resulted in his death he wanted them over with. He was tired of feeling trapped, tired of not knowing how this would all end. That's when he decided to write letters to the ones he cared about. After getting some paper and a pen from one of the guards he set out to write two letters. One to his father and the other to Bernardo. He decided to hide them in the sash around his waste. This way, _if_ he were killed, the letters would be found and given to the recipients. But if he made it then he wouldn't have to worry about it. When two forty-five rolled around Monastario had the gates opened and the people flooded in. The comandante had announced at two o'clock that the hanging would take place at three o'clock. After the announcement the word spread like wildfire. Landowners even went as far as to let some of their workers off to spread the news.

"Thank you all for coming today." Monastario began. "For shortly over a year now the pueblo de Las Ángeles has been plagued by a man who calls himself Zorro. A coward who works in the shadows by night. Well, good people of Las Ángeles, you need fear him no more. I present to you el Zorro!" Only a few clapped as Zorro, led by two guards with his hands and feet chained, made his way up the gallows steps. "It was not easy to catch this elusive fox. It was in the middle of the night..."

"You can lie to them after I'm hung." Came Diego's voice sounding much more confident than he felt. He had no desire to have Monastario's lies be the last thing he heard.

"How do we know that's the real Zorro?" Ramon took advantage of the comandantes shock. He was standing in the back of the crowd with his family. Diego looked a little to the right of Ricardo and his family and saw his father along with Bernardo standing there. His faithful servant had worry written all over his face. Alejandro? He had his poker face on.

"You were there. You helped catch him." As soon as they left his lips Monastario regretted saying that. He'd given Ricardo more power in the conversation.

"I helped catch a man in black. But I've been thinking, how do I know you didn't find out about our plan and send one of your guards dressed as Zorro before the real Zorro could get there? Maybe this is only a trick to capture the real Zorro." Monastario would have said something in reply but the crowd began to murmur loudly. Diego could just barely hear Jasmine crying out that he couldn't be Zorro. Then someone shouted something that Diego was very glad to hear.

"Lets show Zorro we appreciate all he has done for us by freeing this man so _he_ doesn't have to." Someone shouted. That's all it took. The spectators swarmed the place distracting the guards, while others grabbed Zorro and started carrying him off. Monastario glared at everything and everyone. Quickly, he grabbed a gun. An evil grin crept across his face as the gun was aimed for Zorro's head. A shot was fired. As Zorro rode away he wondered who had taken a bullet for him.

* * *

AN: Any guesses as to who it was?


	9. Flames Extinguished

**Flames Extinguished**

Thursday

January 8, 1822

Once home, Diego decided to take Tornado out for a ride. This was one of the few times he was not expected to be anywhere and he wanted to enjoy it. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't help but wonder about the man who had taken the bullet for him. He couldn't think of anyone that would've taken the bullet except maybe Bernardo. But when he looked back to see who it was he saw Bernardo going to help the man. His Father wouldn't have done it. Alejandro may have been in favor of what Zorro did but unless he suspected or knew that Zorro was his son he never would have. Tornado seemed disappointed that the ride was cut short but Diego let his curiosity get the better of him. Even his joy of being free again was paled against his curiosity. Besides, Monastario would be looking for him now and he'd probably be safer in a crowd. When he brought Tornado in he noticed that Bernardo had put his mare with a change of clothes in the cave.

"You think of everything, don't you." Diego thought to himself. He quickly changed and got on the road coming from Santa Barbra since his father had not searched there. They had distant relatives there that his father swore he would never speak to again. Diego was just a child when the conflict happened and he didn't fully understand what it was about. Even so, he knew his father would not write to them to check if Diego had really been there. As he approached the house, after all it would appear odd if he went straight to town, a servant came out to take his horse. "I take it Zorro's been hung?" He asked the boy feigning indifference.

"Oh no, patron. He escaped. The people, they revolted."

"Is that so? Let me get inside then and hear the news."

"Only Bernardo is here. The others are still in town. He was sent back to fetch some things for Don Alejandro."

"Gracias." He quickly went inside.

"Bernardo!" Diego exclaimed on seeing his friend again. "What's going on?"

Bernardo nodded his head no, meaning that Diego would have to wait and find out for himself. After making sure he had everything Bernardo packed up things for cleaning a bullet wound.

"I'm assuming those are for the man who took the bullet for me?" Bernardo nodded in the affirmative. Quickly they both went out the door and mounted their horses. The ride to Las Ángeles seemed long to Diego but finally he saw the familiar tavern and the cuartel. He was especially uncomfortable to reappear as Diego again because he'd been behind the mask for so long but it needed to be done. When they entered the tavern Bernardo led the way to one of the rooms. Diego could not hide his shock even if Monastario had been present. There, lying on the bed, was Ramon Castillo.

"Ramon... Whose honor have you offended now?" He said recovering from the surprise.

"No one's. Would you believe that I took this to save someone's life?"

"No, but we'll pretend I do." As Diego looked around the room he noticed everyone was there. Including Carmine, Angelica, and their children.

"Of course you can't imagine it Diego, but my husband is a good man. He helps people."

"Helps them off a cliff." Diego said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"All right. If everyone will give the doctor some space he's here to work on Ramon." Alejandro said while handing the items that Bernardo had brought to the doctor. He was tired of the conversation.

"Perhaps I'd better leave the room and get some fresh air. I'll take the children with me." Diego said acting like the site made him sick.

"Very well. Go with him you two." Angelica said. Carmen rolled her eyes but motioned for Jasmine to follow him out. She wasn't sure if Jasmine was ready to learn of her future role as a nurse among other things just yet.

"Diego, you might learn a few things if you stay." Alejandro commented.

"You know, you're right. But it might be better for the children and less embarrassing for me if I go." Diego then walked out the door. H noticed his father didn't have as much contempt as he normally showed. He didn't realize it yet but he would grow accustomed to this side of his father.

"Your father will be fine." Diego reassured Jasmine. Something was obviously bothering her.

"It's not that. I know he will. It's happened before."

"Then what is it?"

"Why did you leave? I wanted you to come visit us."

"Well, I don't like seeing people hang. And being my father's son I would've had to attend. And what do you mean come visit you? You're staying at my house."

"I backed out at the last second when we captured Zorro. Monastario locked me up with him. Emily too." Diego didn't have to fake anger.

"What! Surely there must be some mistake."

"No. I was there. When Daddy came to visit he was angry at Zorro for making us sleep on the ground when he didn't. Someone has to tell him the truth." A smile crossed his face when he heard Ramon choke on something he was drinking.

"Some how I think he already knows."

"Couldn't you have left before the hanging instead of when you did?"

"I would've come if I'd known." And this wasn't a lie. Diego would have been there if he could've been.

"Even if you would've had to watch the hanging?"

"Even then." She looked at him with a big smile and he knew that all was forgiven.

"It's safe now." Angelica called to them. Jasmine hopped up and was the first to see her father with a bandage on his arm.

"Your father's going to be alright." The Doctor told her.

"Gracias." She said to him. Then she ran up and gently gave her father a hug, carefully.

"Ramon, while you recover, would you like to stay at our hacienda?" Alejandro had asked that just to get a reaction from his son and it worked. Plus he liked the sound of little feet running through the house.

"Father, I'm sure Ramon would rather stay here where he and his wife can have some privacy and where the doctor can be here at a moments notice."

"Now Diego, I'm sure our servants can do a wonderful job with him until the doctor gets there if need be. And if he wants some privacy with his family we can give them the upper room in the corner." Alejandro looked to Ramon for his answer.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I shall have to decline." He liked the idea of having Zorro so close and being able to see him at his most vulnerable. Like now, when his father was around. But he hated the idea of being so close to the now free man that he had captured. "We shall continue to stay at the tavern."

"Very well then. Come Diego, let us give them their space."

"Now Ramon, I wish you the speediest recovery." Diego said before closing the door behind him. Only Ramon knew he meant "Get well so you can get out of Las Ángeles."

* * *

Ramon did heal quite nicely. He didn't lose any of the movement in his arm like he very easily could have. He was thankful to the Doctor and his devoted wife for this. She stayed by his side night and day until he was fully recovered. He allowed his family to visit the De La Vega hacienda one last time before they returned home to Spain. This delighted Jasmine to no end. Emily was pleased as well that her mother let her go. Diego wasn't sure if Ramon was finished trying or if he would strike again at some unknown time. Little did he know that within a couple of years, Ramon would move his family to Las Angeles. But there was no need for Diego to worry. When Ramon took the bullet for him it was an outward sign that Ramon had given up. He realized that if he kept trying he might catch Diego off guard but with his daughter growing up he didn't want to try again. He knew how fond she was of both Diego and Zorro.

* * *

**Jasmine's Diary**

Thursday

January 8, 1822

The Tavern

I love happy endings. Zorro was about to be hung when everyone revolted. Daddy was the one to start the revolt! I couldn't believe it. I joined in too. I yelled "That's not Zorro. Any person with eyes can see that." It was amazing. The guards had no control over anything. Monastario had no control over anything. He was so mad that he tried to shoot Zorro. My dad ended up being the one to get hit instead. But the doctor said he would be fine.

Then Diego came back! He said that if he'd known we were in the jail cell with Zorro he would have been there, even if that meant he would've had to watch the hanging. I'm glad he's safe.

I'm also glad mom gave me this diary. She gave it to me at just the right time. Besides, it will be fun to look back on, and read what I wrote. I already did that some today. And even though everything that's happened has happened in just a few days, it feels like it all happened weeks ago. That is a weird feeling that I hope I don't get very often. I'll probably continue to write in this but for now this is all I have time to say. Mommy and Daddy want to go down stairs and eat dinner.

~Jasmine Castillo

* * *

AN: And here it is. The final chapter. I don't know how long this story has been in the works. I had the idea for it years ago. A special thanks to Icy Waters for her wonderful reviews. They made me go back and try to make what I wrote more clear. And thanks to anyone who reads this and reviews or likes this story.


End file.
